Naruto's Adventures in Adultery
by arkzero
Summary: Sometimes life can be absolutely dull, sometimes you need something spicy. To Naruto, this is what he absolutely desire. NarutoxHarem Warning: This is a cheating fic This is my request to author NecroPeridot with permission for me to post. Enjoy.
1. Hanabi's Training

**_Hey guy, this fic is a request I made to writer NecroPeridot. I asked for permission to post this. Enjoy._****_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_**

If one were to look at the Uzumaki family, they would think they were the picture-perfect family. With Hinata being the loving loyal housewife to her husband, Naruto Uzumaki. Himawari and Boruto being the lovable but sometimes troublesome children. This left Naruto as the strong, caring husband and father. On the outside they were the ideal family, however on the inside it's a much different story.

Naruto Uzumaki, seventh Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, had a big secret that he has been keep from his family for years. Naruto had a habit of sleeping around behind his wife's back. At the start of his relationship with Hinata Naruto would never have thought of sleeping with any woman other than Hinata, however, that had changed after years of boring unsatisfying sex.

At first, he enjoyed sleeping with Hinata but the woman was incredibly shy and reserved. She would nearly faint before anything even occurred, and on the times she didn't faint she only This left Naruto having to finish the job himself or just do nothing at all and leave himself frustrated. Eventually Naruto reached the breaking point and went out to a brothel one night a hired someone to take care of him, under the disguise of a transformation of course as he couldn't be seen walking into such an establishment.

After it was all said and done, and the haze of pleasure subsided Naruto initially felt guilty about cheating on Hinata. He swore to himself that it would never happen again, though that didn't last long as barely a week later he was back. This cycle repeated for weeks with Naruto saying he wouldn't do it again until Hinata left him incredibly pent up and he returned. As time went on the visits became more frequent going from once a week to sometimes three or four times a week.

After nearly a month of this cycle Naruto realized that he enjoyed cheating on Hinata. The thrill he got from fucking a woman behind his wife's back was incredibly. The sex also helped a lot. Eventually though random women from the brothel also grew boring and Naruto had to look for a new way to state his lusts. That is how he found himself in his current situation.

"FUCK ME HARDER!!!" Shouted a woman's voice. This was something that Naruto was all too happy to do as he grabbed a tight hold of the leg that was raised over his head and prepared to really pound into the woman he was currently fucking.

That woman had dark brown, almost black hair that was currently tied up with a ponytail. Her face was framed by two shoulder length bangs. The woman was no longer wearing a top allowing her large DD sized breasts to bounce around as Naruto fucked her. She also had a flat and toned stomach that led into a wide set of hips. The woman also was wearing a pair of shiny black skin-tight leggings. A key feature of these were that one they hugged her body like a second skin letting anyone that was lucky enough to get a glimpse a view of her perfect bubble butt. The second key feature was the giant hole ripped in them that Naruto fucked her dripping womanhood through. Putting all of that aside though the biggest most notable feature about the woman was the large white eyes she had.

"With pleasure Hanabi!" Naruto grunted in response. Naruto then pulled back until his large cock was almost completely out of Hanabi's dripping pussy before ramming back in full speed. The now named Hanabi could help but let out a pleasure filled moan as she was once again filled with Naruto's cock.

Earlier that afternoon Naruto had been sitting in the living room with Hinata when Hanabi Hyuga, Hinata's younger sister, walked in through the front door and all but strutted into the living room. "Hey Naruto!" Hanabi greeted then after a moment she added, "and Hinata." Though it wasn't the greeting that got the attention of Naruto and Hinata. Rather it was what she was wearing that drew their attention.

Instead of Hanabi's more traditional yellow kimono blouse and long red skirt she was wearing a much more revealing outfit. Said outfit consisted of a crimson colored sports bra that barely held back her DD breasts. In fact, it was so tight that is seemed that Hanabi's breasts would spill out at any moment, something that Naruto was hoping would happen. Since she was only wearing a sports bra the entire of her well-developed abdomen was visible for all to see. Naruto's eyes trialed down her past her wide hips making note of the black leggings that she was wearing. The leggings were so tight that they were hugging her like a second skin, a sight that Naruto burned into his memory. She wasn't wearing any shoes, though that could just be because she left them by the door as she walked in. Naruto was so entranced by the sight that he was transfixed on Hanabi until she plopped right down into his lap completely ignoring the fact that his wife, her sister, was sitting not even one seat over.

"Hello Hanabi," Hinata said with a bright smile on her face, not the least bit perturbed by Hanabi's current position or attire. "That's quite the … outfit you have on." Hinata's tone becoming more hesitant as she spoke, though if someone was listening closely, they would be able to detect a hint of jealousy.

Hanabi didn't notice this though and instead had a huge grin on her face, "Isn't it nice?" Hanabi said with a bubbly expression. "What do you think Naruto?" Turning her body so that she was looking at Naruto. Unknowingly, or so it seemed, to push her breasts into Naruto's face.

"mmhm mh mhhhm" Naruto tried to say though failed due to Hanabi's substantial cleavage pushing into his face. Though he wasn't complaining in the slightest. Hanabi's breasts felt like two big pillows that we would love to bury his head into and just fall asleep. However, because Hinata was sitting close to him Naruto pretended to struggle to get out of the valley of Hanabi's glorious breasts. After a few more moments of struggling Naruto remove himself from Hanabi's boobs. When he was free, he took a few exaggerated breaths.

"Sorry about that I was just so excited!" Hanabi said sheepishly try to play off what just occurred as an accident.

"I-Its alright Hanabi." Naruto breathed out. "I-it looks great!"

"Thank you!" Hanabi said with overzealous enthusiasm. She wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and pulled him into a hug once again 'accidently' pulling his head into her breasts. "I was so worried that you wouldn't like it!" Hanabi's head then snapped up in Hinata's direction, "What do you think of it Hinata?"

"Its nice. But don't you think it is too revealing?" Hinata said with an unsure tone. "Your b-b-b…"

"Boobs." Hanabi offered when Hinata started stuttering.

"Y-Yes your b-boobs are practically falling out," As she said this Hinata's face started to give off a red hue to it causing Hanabi to discreetly roll her eyes. Hinata always was always prudish with the way she dressed which bothered Hanabi. Hanabi's breasts might be big but Hinata's dwarfed even her own. The only people that were comparable to Hinata in the breast department are Tsunade, and blonde Cloud ninja by the name of Samui. It just didn't seem fair that the girl who covers them up completely was one of the biggest pair of breasts in the world.

Hanabi didn't let her thoughts show on her face though and instead played along with the act she had going earlier, "That's the point Hinata!" She said like it was the simplest thing in the world, "This way all the boys will see me and line up at my door." This was a bit of a lie on Hanabi's part as she only wanted the attention of one man, and currently she was sitting in that man's lap.

"Hanabi!" Hinata scandalized by what her sister had just said. Though her scandalized look faded and Hinata's lavender tinted eyes widened, "Hanabi would you mind letting go of Naruto I think he can't breathe."

"Oh no!" Hanabi shouted in mock shock as she released Naruto. "Are you okay Naruto?"

"Y-Yeah." Naruto breathed with a slightly red face. While he was enjoying being trapped in Hanabi's breasts immensely he was started to run out of air causing the blood to rise to his face. Though if the small smirk Hanabi sent him was any indication she knew that wasn't the only place blood was rushing to. "S-So Hanabi why did you stop by?"

"I came by so you could stretch me out." She said with a completely straight face, though if someone were to look closely, they could see a grin forming on her face.

Hanabi's exclamation resulted in two different reactions. Naruto sputtered like a fool trying to form words but failing as his face turned bright red. Hinata's reaction was something completely unexpected though as she tilted her head in confusion and asked, "Why would you need him to stretch you out? Are you going to start training again?"

The naughty connotation seemed to completely go over her head which caused Hanabi to deadpan in response. Naruto though let out a sigh of relief not believing how close that was to a disaster. Though he should have expected something like this to happen. He's hooked up with Hanabi many times at this point and every time she sees how far she could push the limits of Hinata's naivety. Hanabi would show up do something much like she would currently then say something with an obvious dirty meaning. Every time Naruto would have a mini heart attacked thinking Hanabi was trying to get caught but the meaning would blow right over Hinata's head. On occasion Naruto would join in on the game as it gave him an erotic thrill.

"Yeah, and what work out would be complete with a good stretching." Naruto said with a cheeky grin, subtlety reaching around to squeeze her plump ass. "and as I'm sure you know I'm the best when it comes to stretching. "Hinata and Hanabi both let out a giggle at that though for different reasons. Hanabi at the hidden innuendo of what Naruto was saying, and Hinata at his attitude.

"Is he really that good?" Hinata asked innocently

Hanabi couldn't keep the grin from forming on her face, "Oh yes! He's stretched me out so many times. It feels absolutely amazing!" In her excitement Hanabi started to bounce up and down in Naruto's lap. This had the pleasant side effect of causing her breasts to bounce in Naruto's face, something he enjoyed greatly.

"Sounds like this tra…."

"As much as I would love to sit here and chat all day, "Hanabi said with a flippant tone, cutting Hinata off in the middle of her sentence. "I only have so much time, so we really need to hurry this along."

"Oh." Hinata said blinking a few times before a gentle smile. "I understand I will let you two get to it then." Hinata rose from her seat on the couch and started heading out the room.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted before Hinata left the room causing her to turn around.

"Yes dear?" she questioned.

"You think you could whip something up for me?" Naruto said with a bright smile on his face. "Pounding Hanabi is going to work up a huge appetite."

Yet again the obvious sexual innuendo seemed to fly over her head, "Okay dear. Don't be too rough on her." Hinata said as she left the room. If she would have stayed a moment longer, she would have seen Naruto grab Hanabi's ass in his hands and start to kiss her

"I can't believe you did that!" Naruto said breaking out of their lip lock. "She could have found out."

Hanabi just smirked, "Oh I know you enjoyed it. I can feel it." Hanabi said while grinding her ass into the growing tent in Naruto's pants.

"Keep doing that and I might just take you right here and now." Naruto growled. Feeling Hanabi's plump ass grinding on his covered shaft was a very pleasant sensation.

"I might actually enjoy that" Hanabi said with a seductive purr. "Have you rip off my clothes pin me down on the couch and take me. Hinata being able to walk in at any moment and seeing you ravage me. Sounds nice doesn't it?"

Naruto had to admit that sounded amazing, though as much as he would like to take her and fuck her right there in the living room he couldn't. Though sadly he couldn't allow Hinata to stumble upon his infidelity. Leaning forward "As much as I would love to take you and make you my slut here and now, we should take this to a better place."

That said he pressed his lips against Hanabi's once again and start to passionately kiss her. All the while making sure he had a firm hold of her ass before starting to stand up carrying her with his as he rose. When he was fully upright, he stood there for a moment, Hanabi in his arms lips pocked and his hands planted firmly on her ass, before he started to move towards the stairs towards his bedroom that he shared with Hinata.

As he walked, Naruto hardly paid attention to his surroundings intent on focusing on Hanabi's tongue intertwining with his own. Kissing Hinata was always just a quick peck on the cheeks or lips, Hanabi though was her polar opposite. Hanabi would sooner grab Naruto by the collar and practically smother him with her lips before going for something as simple as Hinata.

When they finally got to the bedroom Naruto wasted no time in taking off his clothes, removing them so fast it seemed like he tore them off. Hanabi though barely had time to take her sports bra off before she felt her back hit the bed. One second she's taking her top off and the next Naruto has both her boobs in his hands and his tongue dancing with hers.

"Seems like someone's really pent up." Hanabi moaned out as Naruto sucked on her neck, more than likely leaving a mark that would be annoying to explain tomorrow.

"How could I not be?" Naruto growled, "You strut into my house and basically shove my face into your perfect boobs."

Hanabi giggled slightly at Naruto's, "I didn't hear you complaining." She said coyly before letting out another pleasurable moan.

"I'd have to be crazy to. I love your boobs."

"How much do you love them?" Hanabi asked with a sly grin on her face.

"Let me show you!" Naruto's mouth then hovered over the rosy pink nipple of her right breast before coming down and sucking on it. His hands weren't idle though as his left was groping her other boob, occasionally pinching the nipple between his fingers. His right hand dived down into her pants and started to rub her covered slit.

Over the next couple minutes Naruto continued to suck on Hanabi's tits occasionally swapping between each of her bountiful breasts. Eventually his efforts paid off as he heard Hanabi led out a loud moan before she came all over Naruto's hand. When she finally came down from her orgasm Naruto removed his hand from her pussy and brought it to his face before licking her juices from his hand.

"You taste amazing Hanabi." Naruto said after licking his hand clean.

"Th-thank you." Hanabi stuttered still recovering from her climax a moment ago.

However, Naruto didn't give Hanabi a rest as picked her up and pressed her against the headboard of the bed. In her current position Hanabi had her cheek and boobs pressed up against the headboard while one of her legs was resting on the bed. The other was raised up over Naruto's head.

"Being forceful today aren't you?" Hanabi teasing asked.

"Can't help it when I have such a slutty minx tempting me." Growled Naruto in response. "Walking around in such a slutty outfit basically asking for someone to fuck you." He emphasized his point by smacking her ass causing it to jiggle wildly.

"mmm Not anyone just you!" Hanabi moaned out.

"Oh you want me to fuck you?"

"YES! Now shut up and fuck me." Hanabi shouted not caring that someone could potentially hear her.

"With pleasure." Naruto replied with a feral grin. He then placed his hands on both of her asscheeks giving them a good squeeze behind he grabbed hold of her leggings and yanked in opposite directions. A loud *RIP* resounded around the room as he tore a hole in the back of her leggings revealing her to be wearing a bright red thong underneath.

He didn't take the time to admire her choice in underwear or how nice her ass looked with it on. Instead Naruto pulled her thong to the side and plunged his over half of his 12-inch shaft into Hanabi's dripping wet slit.

"FUCK!!!" Hanabi screamed out at Naruto impaling her with his cock.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs in the kitchen, Hinata, who was busy cooking, looked away from what she was doing when she heard her sister's scream.

"FUCK!!!" Hinata heard Hanabi scream and couldn't help but feel a bit worried for her sister. She was happy that Naruto was helping Hanabi train, but she knew how overboard her husband goes during training. She just hoped that he didn't go too far and hurt her sister

* * *

While Hinata was worrying over Hanabi, said woman was currently getting pounded into the headboard by Naruto. Is this what you want you little slut?" Naruto growled while thrusting his hips slowly into Hanabi.

"Y-Yes!" Hanabi mewled. "Fuck your little slut harder!"

"With pleasure!" Naruto didn't speak after that instead he moved to comply with her wish. Naruto wrapped his arm around Hanabi's raised leg and made sure he had a good hold on it before he pulled himself almost all the way out of Hanabi's slit. When only the tip of his cock was left inside of her he rammed himself forward, using her leg to give himself leverage and bury himself all the way inside her.

Feeling Naruto bury all of his huge cock inside her dripping pussy Hanabi couldn't surpass the moan that escaped her lips. As Naruto continued to rapidly thrust into her Hanabi let out a string of moans.

Naruto on the other hand moaned and grunted as he pounded into his slutty sister-in-law. He just loved the way she sounded as he continually impaled her with his dick. Watching her ass jiggle whenever his hips would ram into her ass was a even more pleasant sight, even if it was hampered by the remnants of her leggings.

Over the next few minutes the sound of flesh slapping against flesh rang throughout the room. Occasionally a moan or a grunt of exertion could be heard. However, after another powerful thrust Naruto felt Hanabi's already tight pussy clamp down on his cock like a vice. He knew what was happening but what Hanabi cried confirmed it.

"CUMMING!!!" Hanabi would have kept shouting if it wasn't for Naruto capturing her lips with his own effectively muffling her.

When Naruto finally pulled away, he gave her a teasing smirk, "Not so loud. Wouldn't want your sister coming up and seeing me fuck her slut of a sister, now would we?"

"Wh-Who cares." Hanabi panted, out of breath from her sudden climax.

"I do." Naruto answered simply, "If Hinata found out I wouldn't be able to fuck this tight little pussy of yours anymore." He said while stopping the thrusting of his hips. "You wouldn't want that now would you,

"NO!" Hanabi exclaimed desperately. She didn't want to stop having "PLEASE FUCK ME HARDER!!!" Naruto was all too happy to comply with Hanabi's request as he tightened his hold on her leg and resumed fucking Hanabi's deliciously tight pussy.

Over the next fifteen minutes Naruto fucked Hanabi at a blinding pace, as his hips were nothing but a blur as that smacked into her bubbly ass. Hanabi wasn't idle during this though as she pushed her hips meeting his thrusts with her own. All this turned out to be too much for the cheating duo as they both felt their releases were imminent. Just as they were about to reach their limit a loud shout came from downstairs.

"Food's Ready!" The shout belonged to Hinata who just finished the cooking.

"CUMMING!" Naruto and Hanabi shouted at the same time. Naruto released his load deep within Hanabi as the walls of her pussy clamped down around his cock milking all of his cum out of his shaft. The two sat there for almost a minute riding out the bliss of their orgasms before eventually they broke apart both panting.

"W-We should prob-probably head down." Naruto panted, feeling pretty drained after shooting so much inside Hanabi, "Wou-Wouldn't want Hinata coming up here,"

"Y-Yeah." Hanabi agreed, "Just give me a min-minute to get cleaned up."

Naruto nodded and quickly put on his clothes before heading downstairs into the kitchen. When he got there Hinata was sitting patiently at the table waiting for Naruto and Hanabi. When she seen Naruto, she smiled before she noticed Hanabi was missing, "Where's Hanabi?"

"She's coming. She said she needed a few minutes to clean up." Naruto answered as he sat down across from Hinata.

The two sat silently, waiting for Hanabi to show up, when spoke up, "How was the training?"

Naruto was going to answer but another voice beat him to it, "It was intense."

The voice belonged to Hanabi who was once again completely dressed in her sports bra and ruined leggings, something that Hinata immediately noticed.

"Y-Your clothes." Hinata pointed out with a blush.

"Hanabi looked, pretending to not know that her leggings were torn, "Oh my seems it Naruto worked me harder than I thought." She answered innocently giving Naruto a mock glare.

"Sorry." Naruto sheepishly replied rubbing the back of his hands. Nothing was said for a moment as Hanabi said down at the table to Naruto's left. "Anyway." Naruto started to say, "Lets eat!" with that all three started eating with Hanabi and Naruto shared a smirk while Hinata looked none the wiser. They definitely were going to be doing this again soon.

**_There we go. Reviews are appreciated , Have a good day you all._**


	2. Ayame's Ramen

**_Well here is the 2nd chapter of my request. Enjoy!_**

A few days after Naruto's "training" session with Hanabi, he and Hinata were on their way home when they heard a soft voice calling out to them. "Hinata! Naruto!"

The duo quickly looked around before they noticed they were walking past Ichiraku Ramen and that it was the ever sweet Ayame that called them. At the moment she was in her standard waitress uniform of a white robe and dark blue apron. She also wore a white bandanna that held back her long dark brown hair.

"Hey Ayame!" Naruto shouted back, while waving at her. Hinata didn't shout like her husband, instead she just gave the woman a smile and politely waved at her.

"Could you two come here for a sec!" Ayame asked.

Hinata was going to answer but Naruto beat her to it, "Sure!" With that Naruto started walking over to Ayame. Hinata stayed behind for a moment before letting out a sigh and following after Naruto.

A few seconds later the two walked into the stand and were greeted by Ayame, who took it upon herself to give the duo a hug. "How've you two been?" Ayame asked as she gave Hinata a quick hug before moving on to Naruto.

"We've been great!" Naruto exclaimed before the two wrapped their arms around each other.

The two held each other for almost a minute before Hinata let out a light cough, causing the two to break up their embrace, "So Ayame, why'd you call us over?"

At Hinata's question Ayame looked a bit sheepish, "Well, as you can see the place has gotten a lot bigger." Hearing that Hinata looked around and surprisingly just realized how much the restaurant has changed. Before the place was a simple stand with a counter and a couple stools. Now though the place looked like a real restaurant.

Instead of just having a counter the restaurant now had tables and chairs scattered strategically throughout the large area that made up the public area of the restaurant. Booths lined the walls with intricate light figures located above them. Hinata was amazed at the change. She never was much of a fan of ramen so whenever Naruto would want ramen she told him to take the children with him to eat while she stayed at home, or went to visit her sister, to eat. It had actually been years since she was last at Ichiraku's, if she remembered correctly, the last time she was here was during that incident involving Toneri kidnapping Hanabi.

Hinata's thoughts were broken by Ayame's voice, "Well, I kind of need both of your help." Ayame said while rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

Hinata was going to say something but Naruto beat her to it, "Sure Ayame! We'd love to help right Hinata?" Naruto said this with his trademark bright smile on his face.

"Of course." Hinata said with a faint smile crossing her face. If she was being honest, she didn't feel that it was their responsibility to help but she could never refuse Naruto.

"Wonderful!" Ayame shouted in joy. "Hinata why don't you start cleaning up out here while Naruto and I start in the kitchen. When we're all done ill treat you both to a bowl of ramen."

Hinata didn't get a chance to respond as Naruto grabbed Ayame's hand and dragged her to the back of the restaurant and into the kitchen. Seeing this Hinata couldn't help but shake her head with a smile on her face. Her husband was way too excited about ramen for his own good. Figuring it will take some time Hinata walked over to a table that Ayame must have been cleaning if the rag and cleaner were any indication. Picking up the rag Hinata started to clean wanting to get this over with quickly.

While Hinata got started on cleaning the main area of the restaurant Naruto and Ayame were up to something much different. The moment that the two pushed through the kitchen doors Naruto spun around and grinned at Ayame.

"Now that's its just us what's the real reason you stopped us." Naruto said with a knowing smirk on his face that Ayame matched.

"You know damn well." She said with a sultry tone, "You haven't come to see me at all this week. I thought that you might have forgotten about me."

The second the words left her lips Naruto's lips met her own. The kiss was tender and passionate like one would give to a lover. For nearly a minute the two continued their lip lock before Naruto broke it up, "Still think I forgot about you?"

"N-No." Ayame huffed, out of breath from the surprise and passionate kiss.

"Good. I know it's been a while, but you know you aren't the only woman I'm fucking behind Hinata's back."

Normally Naruto didn't tell the women that he cheated on Hinata with that they weren't the only one, but when it came to the ones he was rather close to, like Hanabi and Ayame, he made sure to tell them early one that they weren't the only one. It was mostly so he didn't hurt their feelings later when they found out.

Naruto remembered when Hanabi found out about all the women he slept with behind her sisters back. He had expected her to get angry and throw a fit or something, but no instead she basically ordered him to tell her all about it. She wanted to know every sordid detail. She wanted to know who they were, where they did it, and especially how they did it. Ayame, unlike Hanabi, didn't care about the who's or how's when she found out. Instead she told him as long as she got her turn, she didn't care how many women he fucked. After that the two spent the entire night together.

Back to the action Ayame released a sigh, "I know." As if a switch was flipped a sultry expression appeared on her face, "Let's not talk about those other girls." She said while untying her apron letting it fall to the floor. "Why don't you focus on me instead." She then grabbed the cloth she used to hold her robe closed and untied it, in turn making her robe slide down her arms and onto the ground. Naruto felt his dick instantly get hard seeing what Ayame had underneath the robe.

It seemed that Ayame had expected Naruto would be coming by today as underneath the robe she was wearing a beautiful set of lacy white lingerie. Covering her modest C-cup breasts was a white lace bra. The material was so thin that Naruto was almost able to see her nipples through the fabric. The same could be said with the panties she wore. The panties were the same white lace fabric as the bra, though the difference was the large damp spot on the front of her panties.

"Beautiful." Was all Naruto said seeing Ayame causing her to blush. "Could you spin around for me?" Naruto asked and Ayame complied. She spun around showing Naruto how the panties covered a good portion of her perky ass.

"Do you like it?" Ayame asked in a sultry tone.

"I love it." Naruto said as his eyes roamed all over Ayame's lingerie clad body. "Reminds me of the first time we first started to fuck." Hearing that Ayame blushed while Naruto couldn't help but reminisce about the first time he slept with Ayame.

It started after another night of Hinata failing to please Naruto. The two planned on having sex that night but, like usual, as soon as he got his pants off and his hard dick was revealed to her Hinata fainted, leaving Naruto with a raging hard on. This resulted in Naruto leaving to go see Hanabi so that she could take care of his problem. On the way to the Hyuga compound to see Hanabi Naruto had started to feel hungry so he stopped by Ichiraku to get some food before fucking his sister-in-law into a drooling mess.

When he got to the restaurant, he sat down at one of the tables and waited for Ayame to come take his order. It hadn't taken long for her to come and take his order before returning to the kitchen. Though before she left Naruto noticed her eyes focusing on something in his lap. That was when he noticed that the entire time that he was walking his dick was rock hard and easily visible through the semi-baggy pants that he normally wore. He grinned when he seen that and Ayame quickly retreated to the kitchen with a blush on her face.

Naruto didn't have to wait long for his food since it was about closing time when he arrived at Ichiraku. By the time his food did arrive he was the only one left, something that suited him just fine considering the situation. When Ayame finally brought his numerous bowls of Ramen he thanked her for the food and quickly dug in never noticing the sly look on her face. Naruto had been busy eating his food when he felt his pants getting pulled down and something warm and wet engulf his dick. Looking down he seen Ayame struggling to take his massive cock into her mouth. At first Naruto was surprised by what Ayame was doing but that quickly changed as she continued. After that one thing led to another and Naruto had to pay for a couple of bowls and a table. Suffice to say that wasn't the last time he had to do so.

He was broken from his thoughts when he felt a hand slide into his pants and started stroking his dick. "As much fun as it would be to think about all the fun we had. We don't have a lot of time." She whispered sultrily into Naruto's ear.

"Then we shouldn't waste any time," Naruto said with a smirk before spinning Ayame around and bending her over one of the nearby countertops, causing her hand to be removed from his dick. He didn't give Ayame a chance to say anything as yanked her lacy panties down to her knees, whilst simultaneously unzipping rock-hard cock. Naruto then grabbed hold of his shaft with one hand, while using the other to hold onto Ayame's waist, and then, without another word, lined himself up with Ayame's drenched pussy before sheathing himself completely inside the brown-hair cook.

"FU-mmmmmh" Ayame started to scream before Naruto had to use his hand to muffle her cry, hopping Hinata didn't hear. Unfortunately for Naruto it seemed in this instance luck wasn't on his side.

"Is everything alright?" Naruto heard Hinata shout from beyond the doors.

"Yeah! Everything's fine!" Naruto shouted back while pulling his hips back before thrusting back into Ayame, causing her to release a muffled moan.

"Are you sure I thought I heard someone scream?"

"Everything's okay! Ayame just dropped something!" Naruto answered back while continuing to fuck Ayame, who started to meet Naruto's thrusts by bucking her hips in time with his thrusts.

"Okay just be careful!" Hinata shouted with concern in her voice. "I don't want anyone getting hurt!"

Naruto, while touched by Hinata's concern, was beginning to get annoyed at her interrupting him fucking Ayame. "Don't worry! We will be careful." Naruto paused to let out a low grunt of exertion, as Ayame bucked her hips into Naruto's with all the force that she could muster. It seemed that Ayame was getting really turned on by the idea of Naruto fucking her while Hinata was but a few yards away.

Naruto waited to see if Hinata had anything else to say, but after a minute and her saying nothing Naruto let out a sigh before removing his hand from Ayame's mouth. "You need to stay quiet." Naruto told Ayame. Naruto was sure that if there was anything like before happened Hinata would investigate it.

"Then maybe give me some warning before shoving that beast you call a dick into me." Ayame said with a faux glare on her face. Though it wasn't very effective considering that Ayame hadn't stopped moving her hips this entire time.

Naruto, in response, grinned playfully, "And here I thought you could take it. Don't tell me after all this time I'm still too much for you."

Ayame's response was some incoherent grumbling that ended with her muttered with a small blush on her face, "Shut up and fuck me."

"With pleasure." Naruto with a grin. With that Naruto placed his hands on Ayame's hips and gripped them tightly, stopping her from bucking her hips, before slowly pulling his cock out of Ayame's tight pussy. He pulled inch after inch of his foot-long until only the tip was left inside. Not even a second later Naruto slammed his hips forward stuffing Ayame's cunt with his fat cock once again.

Before Ayame could let out another scream, and potentially alert Hinata, Naruto rapidly started to pound in and out of Ayame's tight pussy resulting in her letting gout a series of breathless moans.

"F-Fucck," Ayame moaned, "Ruin my tight little civilian pussy with your fat cock."

"Ifs that's what you want then take it you slut!" Naruto grunted as he tightened his grip on Ayame's hips before he started to increase the pace at which he fucked Ayame. Before Naruto was moving fast but now it his hips seemed to blur as he fucked daylights out of Ayame. She was hardly able to say anything, her face frozen open in a silent scream.

Naruto continued to fuck Ayame like this for the next ten or so minutes before he started to feel himself about to burst. Normally he would last much longer but the kinkiness of the situation and the fact that they didn't have much time, attributed to him reaching his peak much sooner than normal.

Naruto gave another couple of rapid thrusts before he felt himself erupt inside of Ayame. He stayed hilted in the young woman shooting his thick cream into her for nearly a minute before he felt his orgasm taper off.

"I-I really needed that" Ayame breathed out slowly.

"Glad I could help you then." Naruto said with a small grin on his face, as he wiped his forehead getting rid of some of the sweat that had built up during his and Ayame's romp.

"As much as I enjoyed that I'm going to need you to get out of the kitchen." Ayame said as she stood on shaky legs, pulling up her panties to cover her leaking slit.

"Why's that?"

"I have a surprise for you and Hinata and cant have you in here while I prepare it." Ayame explained. "Now shoo!" She said while waving her hand in the direction of the doors as she shakily moved around the kitchen.

Naruto just shrugged and did as she asked not wanting to get her angry. He's learned throughout his life that no matter how strong you will be, there is no defense against an angry woman.

As Naruto opened the kitchen doors he walked out into the main area of the restaurant and noted that it looked impeccably cleaned. There wasn't a spot of dirt or grime anywhere to be seen. That was to be expected though as Hinata was the one that kept their home clean most of the time. Hinata was something of a clean freak so she didn't want even a speck of dust at home so it easy to assume she would treat this the same way.

As he looked around he noticed Hinata was wiping down on last table before standing up and throwing the rag she was using onto the table, "And done!" She happily chirped. She may have not wanted to do it originally but once she started Hinata couldn't help but begin to enjoy herself.

"That's great!" Naruto exclaimed causing Hinata to let out a loud 'EEP', "Me and Ayame just got finished too!"

"T-That's great.' Hinata stuttered, still surprised from Narutos shout a moment ago, "Where's Ayame?" Hinata asked not seeing her leaving with Naruto.

Naruto opened his mouth to respond but was beat to it when Ayame appeared from the kitchen doors, fully dressed, with two large bowls in her hands "Right here!" Naruto wanted to question where she got those from since there wasn't any ramen cooking while they were back there but decided it was best not to question it.

"That's the surprise I take it?" Naruto asked.

"Yep!" Ayame happily answered before setting the two bowls down on the table in front of Naruto and Hinata. "Now take a seat and come eat. I decided to try out a new ingredient tell me what you think."

Naruto didn't hesitate to sit down and start eating, Hinata though was a bit hesitant but relented when she realized it would be rude to say no after all she went through to make the ramen. As Hinata sat down she noticed that the dish smelled and looked a bit different than normal. Regardless Hinata picked up her utensils and started to eat the ramen. Right after taking her first bite she looked at Ayame, "Interesting flavor. What is it?"

Hearing the question Ayame grinned, "I added a bit of cream to the mix." Ayame answered while discreetly winking at Naruto who looked a bit panicked at what she said. 'Don't worry its only hers' Ayame mouthed calming Naruto down.

"I think it taste great!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically.

"It certainly... different." Hinata said trying to be polite. If she were honest, she didn't really like how the ramen tasted but she continued to eat to not appear rude.

"Thank you." Ayame said gratefully. "So, what are you both doing the rest of the night?"

Naruto, who had already finished, inhaled, his ramen was the one who answered, "We're leaving on a trip to the Land of Water tomorrow, so we need to get packed up for that."

"Oh wow! What are you heading over there for?"

"The Mizukage asked for me to come and sit down for some negotiations and it would be rude to decline." Naruto responded, "Besides it will be nice, I hear now is a good time to go since some of the fog surrounding the islands is clearing up.

After that the three made idle chatter for a while longer until finally Naruto and Hinata had to leave. As they were leaving, they heard Ayame shout to them "Well have fun and hurry back!"

"We will!" Naruto shouted back while Hinata gave a polite nod. After that the got home and began packing.


	3. Request to you guys

**Hey guys, not really a chapter. I just wanna say to anyone that wants to. How about making your own story like this? My only rule is that Hinata NEVER finds out that Naruto is cheating on her with other women. Besides that, you can do anything you want with it. I just really want to see more fics like this.****Well enjoy now, and have fun.**


	4. Meeting with the Mizukage

**DISCLAIMER:NARUTO IS NOT MINE**

**Well this is the third chapter of my request. Enjoy guys**

Just as Naruto said, as soon as he and Hinata returned home from Ichiraku the two spent the night packing for their trip to the Land of Water. He had received a letter early in the day from the Mizukage asking him for a meeting. He had decided that he would bring Hinata along with him since they could stop in the Land of Waves on the way back for a short vacation.

That lead to the current situation of Naruto and Hinata both silently waiting in the office of the Mizukage waiting for said person to arrive. They had arrived in the Village Hidden in the Mist earlier in the day, though most the time was spent finding the hotel they were staying at, dropping their luggage off, and getting a brief tour of the village by one of the many foreign liaisons. After the tour they were taken directly to the Mizukage's tower which. much like the Hokage tower, overlooked most of the village.

That was nearly an hour ago now, and Naruto could tell Hinata was starting to feel annoyed. If he had been younger, he would be in much the same boat as she was however, as Hokage, this was a tactic he employed often. You bring whoever you plan on meeting with in early and have them wait, while you are off doing something else. You then let them sit there for a bit to make them lose their composure so that things would go more in your favor when making deals, and such. It was a good tactic, though not good enough since Naruto was hardly bothered at all.

By the time the beautiful Mizukage came strutting into her office the only thing bothering Naruto was the hard-on that was forming due to her appearance. Said woman was tall with fair skin, green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair styled in a herringbone pattern. Her attire consisted of high-heeled sandals, and shin-guards that came up over her knees which led into the mesh leggings that trailed up underneath the dark blue skirt she was wearing. Above the skirt was a long-sleeved dress of the same color that fell to her knees. The dress had a zipper that was undone at the waist making the dress part to the side and left the rightmost part of her skirt visible to all. The dress also barely managed to cover the underside of her substantial breasts, if Naruto had to guess they were easily DD if not bigger. The final thing that Naruto noticed was the dark blue nail polish on her fingers and toes as well as the purple lipstick that she wore.

Naruto stared at the gorgeous Kage for a little bit longer before remembering where he was. Luckily for him Hinata seemed to busy staring at Mei with an affronted look on her face to have noticed. As the Mizukage sat down at her desk Naruto rose from and gave a polite bow, Hinata doing the same a moment later.

"Thank you for meeting with us on such short notice Lady Mizukage." Naruto said with a polite tone not wanting to do anything to anger the woman in front of him. While he may be one of if not the strongest shinobi in the world even, he was not sure if he could take on an entire village on his own.

While Naruto did his greeting, Mei was not so subtly looking him up and down with a hungry eye, despite being behind a desk for years the man still had a fantastically fit body, something that she very much appreciated. When she had her fill, for now, she rose from her desk and bowed slightly as well, making her large breasts bounce slightly in her dress. "Believe me Lord Hokage it's a pleasure to have you in my office." She returned the greeting, her naturally sultry tone ringing throughout the room. "Do have a seat and we may begin."

The husband and wife duo nodded their heads in thanks before taking a seat right in front of Mei's desk. With Naruto's seat being directly in front of Mei, while Hinata's was positioned off to the side a bit. This gave Naruto the perfect view of Mei's deep cleavage that she was brazenly presenting without a care in the world. If it were not for the fact that he knew that was how she normally was he would think that she was trying to play at something, which she was, not that he knew that now.

Regardless though the negotiations began rather normally, with Naruto and Mei discussing numerous things related to their villages such as, trade regulations, freedom of movement of Shinobi, and ways for the two villages to get closer together. Of course, the negotiations were a bit challenging for Naruto as he could not keep his eyes off of Mei or her tantalizing breasts, which were nearly popping out of her dress.

Despite that though Naruto was able to keep himself focused just enough to keep the negotiations going. Though it seemed that Mei hadn't the reaction she would of liked so she took it a step further and slid off high heeled sandals and raised one of her feet up through the gap in the middle of her desk before it found its place right on Naruto's tented crotch.

"UGH" Naruto grunted in surprise at the feeling, not expecting Mei to be bold enough to do this. Of course, his outburst got a concerned look from Hinata.

"Is everything alright?" She asked in concern at her husband's outburst, something that was not normal of him.

Mei took this as her opportunity to have a bit more fun, pushing her foot into Naruto's crotch some more she gave a look of worry. "Yes, lord Hokage is something the matter?" She asked silently daring him to say something about what she was doing.

Easily identifying this Naruto took a quick soothing breath and just smiled back at them both, "Yes just got a sudden chill, there is no need to worry about me." He told them while subtly giving Mei a challenging look before taking stealthily taking off one of his own sandals and giving her a taste of her own medicine by rubbing her dress covered crotch with his foot.

This didn't have the expected effect though as Mei just smirked back at him. "Well I hope that it passed Lord Hokage. I am rather enjoying these hard negotiations. They are just so much fun." She said with the entire meaning of what she said going over Hinata's head while Naruto knew what she meant as his cock gave a hard throb inside of his pants.

Not content to let Mei beat him like this Naruto started to rub across her crotch even harder, "If that is how you feel Lady Mizukage then I can show you how hard negotiations with me can really be."

For the next couple minutes, the two went back and forth tossing innuendo back and both to each other while their feet were playing with the others crotches. Hinata though was oblivious to all of this going on right in front of her. She was much too naive to know about any of the things they were talking about, just like she was with Hanabi and Naruto several days ago.

"So um…" Hinata interrupted, stopping the back and forth between the two as they remembered that she was actually in the room. "Could we get back to the negotiations?" This little conversation the two of them had been having was, for some reason, causing her to feel uncomfortable and she had no idea why.

Mei just lazily looked over at Hinata because of her interruption."Mrs. Uzumaki you would be correct there. However, I do believe that it is time for you to go." She told the woman getting her eyes to widen.

"What do you mean time for me to go?" She didn't understand why Mei said that. "I thought we were negotiating here."

Mei didn't even spare Hinata a second glance. "WE," She started, emphasizing herself and Naruto, "Are negotiating. You are just sitting there looking pretty. Besides this is a meeting between two Kage. Why are you even here in the first place?" She asked, all the while she was giving Naruto a footjob right in front of his wife.

"B-Because Naruto is my husband." Hinata responded thinking that was reason enough for her to be involved in this meeting.

Mei just rolled her eyes in response to that. "This is a meeting between Kage. Not a Kage and his wife, so why don't you get up and get out."

Hinata was going to respond and say something in response to what Mei said but was beaten to it by Naruto. "Hinata," He started to say. Hinata thought that he was about to defend her but that was crushed by what he said next. "I do believe that Lady Mizukage is right. This isn't the place for you, there is likely going to be some secrets exchanged and even though you are my wife you aren't privy to that kind of information. Because of that I must agree with her on you needing to leave. Just wait for me at the hotel, this might take a long while."

Hearing what her husband said Hinata lowered her head in submission. She didn't exactly want to leave her husband here with Mei, but she didn't really have a choice in the matter it seemed. Hinata didn't really like how open and flirty Mei was being towards her husband but she trusted Naruto enough to know that he wouldn't do anything with the Mizukage.

"Very well." She said while getting up from her seat. "I will see you at the hotel later then. Good luck on the meeting, love you." She told Naruto before giving him a kiss on the cheek and heading out the door to the room.

A few minutes after Hinata left the room the two sat there quietly before Mei broke out in a grin. "Well Lord Hokage, now that she is gone what do you say to bringing our two villages closer together?" Mei asked before getting up from her own seat and walking over to Naruto, putting and exaggerated swing of her hips in each step before sitting down in Naruto's lap, straddling him.

Naruto clearly enjoyed the show as the tent in his pants had grown to full size. "That sounds like a lovely plan Lady Miz-" "Mei" Naruto started to say before Mei had interrupted him. "Mei. That sounds like a lovely plan but how do you suggest we do that?" He asked while grabbing hold of her plump dress covered ass, giving it a little squeeze as he did so.

"Why don't I show you, Naruto~" She breathed into his ear sending a tingle down his spine. That was the last thing she said before she pressed her lips against his and started to kiss him. Of course, she wasn't going to be sated with just that and started to slip her tongue into Naruto's mouth.

Momentarily caught off guard by the sudden kiss Naruto recovered and wasn't going to sit back and let her take control like that. Squeezing onto her ass tightly Naruto pulled Mei closer to his chest and started to kiss back, battling her tongue with his own. While Mei wasn't some blushing virgin and had laid with few men she wasn't nearly was as experienced as Naruto was and it showed in how he was able to completely dominate their kiss, his tongue overpowered hers and allowing him to explore every inch of her mouth.

Mei wasn't going to completely give in though and started to grind her ass against Naruto's lap and cock. While she may have lost the tongue battle this was far from over for the seductive auburn-haired woman. She wasn't going to let herself be beat that easily.

For the next couple minutes, the two Kage's made out, tongues dancing with one another, before Naruto broke the kiss by pulling back. "You are a really naughty girl Mei I think you need to be punished."

Mei just adopted a coy look on her face. "I'd like to see you try Lord Hokage." She challenged getting a smirk in response.

"If that is your wish." Naruto told Mei before in the next instant he had her pinned to her desk, the hard wood pressing roughly against her large breasts. Before she could say anything though Naruto flipped the back of her dress up, revealing her ass covered by a blue thong, and grabbed hold of her hair before rearing his hand back and bringing it down powerfully on her ass, making the expansive flesh jiggle about lewdly.

"Mmmmm" Mei moaned as the strike impacted her ass. "If that is all you can do then it's a good thing, I wasn't worried." She taunted as she waved her ass in the air a bit. It was a challenge to Naruto that she thought that she was going to win.

Unfortunately for Mei, Naruto was not one to back down from a challenge. Leaning down to whisper into her ear Naruto said, "That was just the warm up. This is the real thing." With that he added a bit of chakra to his arm and reared his hand back once more before bringing it down roughly on her ass. This time though the moment it impacted the fat flesh the loud ringing of his hand impacting her ass resounded throughout the entire room. That wasn't the only thing though.

"Ugh" Mei let out a grunt mixed with pain and pleasure at the feeling of the empowered spanking. She wasn't even able to take a moment to recover either as Naruto relentlessly spanked her ass. Spank after spank after spank rang out throughout the room in tune with the Mizukage's grunts.

For nearly two minutes this was kept up until Mei's ass was bright red and covered in Naruto's handprints from all the spanks to her ass. "That the best you got?" Mei asked with a bit of a wince. Her ass hurt a lot from the beating it just got but this was a challenge and she was not going to lose.

"You know I was going to take it nice and easy on you," Naruto started to say before a downright evil grin crossed his face, "But since you're being so confident I'll show you what a real fucking is." With that said Naruto pressed Mei's head firmly into the desk with one hand, before starting to unzip and pull down his pants, releasing his cock. A moment later he yanked down her thong and shoved all 12 inches of his massive cock right into her drooling pussy.

If she weren't being pushed into the desk Mei would have let an ear-piercing scream, but lucky that was prevented. It would not do if someone were to walk in and stop Naruto in the middle of his fun. With Mei effectively silenced for the time being Naruto withdrew all but the tip of his cock from her pussy before slamming right back in, making Mei's body, and her desk, shake from the impact.

Naruto was using slow, but powerful thrusts as he slid in and out of her pussy, her walls stretching to accommodate the girth of his fat cock as he slowly sawed in and out of her. He would pull back and wait a moment before slamming his hips forward and making her quiver as his balls slapped into her thighs. Just a scant couple minutes of this and Naruto could feel her walls clamp down on his cock and start spasming around it as she came, letting out a low moan as she did.

"Cumming already Mei?" Naruto taunted as he gave her ass a little slap, enjoying the sight of it wobbling around. "I would have thought that the Mizukage would last a little bit longer than that."

Mei grit her teeth at the taunting from her hidden leaf counterpart. She was a Kage and it would take much more than this to beat her. "That's it? I thought you were going to show me what a real fucking was? I have to say I am very disappointed." She wasn't actually but it was more of a bravado that she was trying to put up.

The words that Mei spoke had caused a tick to appear Naruto's brow. If there was one thing that you don't insult about the young Hokage, it was his sexual prowess. "That's it! You wanted a real fucking then fine!" He growled before putting his hands in a familiar cross hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He shouted to Mei's dread.

Her eyes shot wide as two puffs of smoke appeared right in front of her. When the smoke faded it showed two copies of Naruto right in front of her, their cocks just as hard as the original, how decided to switch positions by sitting down in her chair and pushing her breasts right into his face. "Should have been more careful with what you wished for." The two Naruto clones said as they approached her. One stood behind her lining his cock up with her ass, while the other grabbed her head and placed the tip of his cock at her mouth.

"Can't we talk about t-Guck" She started to say before the Clone at her mouth silenced her by shoving his cock right into her mouth, stopping her from saying anything else. That wasn't all though as the Clone behind her slowly slid his cock right into her virgin ass. She would have let out a loud scream of pain if it wasn't for her mouth being gagged by the thick cock filling it.

The three Naruto's stayed like that for a moment, all three of their cocks buried inside the gorgeous Mizukage, before the real Naruto, the one in her pussy, started to lift her up off his cock. He lifted her until the tip of his cock was just kissing the tip of his cock before yanking her down onto his cock once more.

Of course, the Naruto in her pussy wasn't the only one doing anything. The one in mouth had started to slow facefuck her, pulling his cock out most of the way before slamming it back in, his heavy balls slapping into her chin. The one in her ass was also helping the main Naruto in lifting Mei before yanking her down with more force.

The trio of Naruto's were slow and methodical in what they were doing for a little while, just to be somewhat nice to Mei and let her get accustomed to all three of them. While they were going to teach her a lesson they didn't want to hurt or make the experience unpleasant for her. If they had went all out from the start Mei would probably not come out intact from the triple penetration.

With that in mind the three kept up the slow pace up for a few minutes so that she could adjust to them before getting into the real fucking. When they thought that she was suitably adjusted though the dam burst and they really let the Mizukage have it. The one fucking her mouth was now holding onto her head as he pistoned in and out of her mouth and throat. The original was now making Mei ride his cock at a blinding pace, using her as a glorified sex toy. And the last Naruto fucking her ass was thrusting into her ass when the original lifted her up and pulled back when she came down, giving her the never ending feeling of being stuffed full of cock.

Over the next half an hour Mei could do nothing but be used as a toy for these three hung studs. She had lost count of the number of times that she had cum on the originals cock as they worked her over expertly. It was like he had done this before on numerous occasions to know just how much a woman could take before she broke. She was brought to that brink many times but before she could go over the edge, she was brought back. Mei was having trouble thinking about anything but cocks .

Eventually though the Naruto's reached their limit and buried all of their cocks into Mei's holes before unloading right inside her. Her ass, mouth, and pussy were flooded with Naruto's hot cum. Each hole being stuffed to the absolute brim with his thick cream. After they had finished unloading though the two clones panted a little before they pulled out of Mei and disappeared in a plume of smoke.

"That good enough for you Mei?" The last remaining Naruto, the original, asked with a smirk on his face. Of course he didn't really get a response from the Mizukage. All he was able to get out of her was a weak groan which got him to grin. "Well I hope your ready for more. That was only the first round of 'negotiations' we have quiet a few more to go through."

Throughout the rest of the night there were grunts of exertion, moan's of pleasure, and all other sorts of lewd sounds that would have left the room if it wasn't for Naruto applying a silencing seal to the walls after the first round. It was well past midnight when Naruto left the office, leaving behind a fucked stupid and cum covered Mei behind. Eventually he got back to the hotel to rest up. It was going to be a long and fun week of negotiations for the blonde Hokage.

**Next chapter, we will visit the Land of Wave. Any guesses on who Naruto will smash there next? Clue is that it'll be two babes.**


End file.
